I want to be a warrior (A PJO Fanfic)
by tuffgrl11
Summary: This is kind of my own spin-off of the books. i added a character i hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my own version of the Percy Jackson books only I chose a different route and used a half-Nereid. I hope you all like it DISCLAIMER: I only own the Nereid I don't own any Percy Jackson characters **

**Lyric's POV **

I sat on the beach and listened to the ocean one last time. Gods, I'll miss this place. I mean the pacific was my childhood I've lived here all my life "_Γέννημα θρέμμα από τη θάλασσα, _Born and bred from the sea"_ My_ mother tells me all the time, to a mortal this just might mean I love the beach and believe me, I do. But she means actually born in the sea. I guess I should explain that.

My name is Lyric, I am a half Nereid half human girl I guess. Impossible some might say but they don't know my story. My mother is a Nereid who works in Poseidon's court. Once she was asked to perform a task for Poseidon and it required her to be on land, that was the day she met my dad and they kinda fell in love I guess. Now they're are four of us, My 2 older sisters Seashella (who goes by Cecilia so she can seem mortal) and River and my twin sister who I am nothing like Music. Yeah I know Music and Lyric hahaha you can laugh now.

Well, now there's a son of Poseidon the first in decades. And now we're moving to the east coast to "Keep an eye on him" and "teach him his abilities" Orders from Poseidon. My sisters were excited now they can lead normal lives and I can't. and you know what I don't want to, I want to be a warrior, A Hero. Like my mom or the ones in the stories, sure you hear stories about the sons and daughters of the gods but you never hear about the people who help them the naiads and the nymphs. This time I was going to be the story not the footnote. I prayed to Poseidon and told him about my want to be a Hero, a savior of Olympus if you will, this went on for months until one day, he emerged from the sea, scared the crap out of me. But gave me some news he had a very important task at hand. I was to go to the east coast and assist his son on his quest for Zeus's lighting bolt. I was to be his protector and our lives were now synced. He handed me 2 curved knives, said the were now my weapons I pressed the top and the transformed to 2 sea blue hairclips I said goodbye to the ocean one last time and headed to the car.

**Percy's POV**

Me, Annabeth and Grover were about to leave for our quest when Chiron called us to the big house. We tried to ask him why but he just said, "Orders from your dad" and kept pacing the floor muttering to himself. We sat there for about 30 minutes when a strikingly beautiful woman walked in and headed straight toward me

"Oh, Perseus you've grown so much" she said, "I remember watching over you when you were nothing but a babe"

"Who are you?" I said

"Well I'm _Stefno _but you and your friends can call me Steph. I work in Poseidon's court. Kind of his right hand woman if you will"

"Well, why are you here?" Annabeth asked

"Well, Percy's father wanted me to introduce him to his new protector. And I grant her she's a great fighter and hunter you might need her for your quest"

"Well where is she?" Grover asked

As if on queue, a short-ish girl strolled in. she was just as beautiful as the other lady. She had on a light green hoodie and headphones in her ears. The woman nudged and glared at her. She then took of her hood and exposed a long black ponytail pinned with 2 sea-green clips.

"Percy, this is my daughter, Lyric. She's your protector now" the lady squeezed lyric's shoulders then left.

Lyric looked me in the eyes. As if to be studying how fast it will take to take us in battle. Then she looked me back in my eyes and said

"Perseus" looking up at me with anticipating eyes "where do we start?"


	2. Chapter 2 Baby steps, Jackson

**So, yes I know I altered the book. But like I said this is my own version and I added a character. So please I beg you read the actual book first. Thanks **

**Lyric's POV **

How was my First day on a quest? Major culture shock. Soon as we got on the bus heading there we managed to fight three furies and set the bus on fire. And worst of it all, our supplies were on that bus. All of them.

"What do we do now?" Grover said

"I suggest we set up camp for the night" I said, we found I clearing a couple minutes later, Grover and Annabeth went to find some food and firewood while Percy and I went to find water. We walked in silence for several minutes until we found a lake.

"Wait" I told him "Oh my gods" and I began to run

**Percy POV**

I ran after her until she practically ran up a tree. "Lyric, what's going on?" I yelled up to her

"Will you be quiet?" she ordered me. She listened intently to the darkness "There" she jump down and ran along the lake again. She ran for several minutes then she stop abruptly. "Dude, what happened?" she approached something that looked like a lobster trap and a baby lobster was inside it. "It's ok I'm going to help you" she told it. Lyric and me then broke the top of the trap and put him in the ocean before the fisherman came back.

"How did you know he was here?" I said in bewilderment "I could hear _her._ Couldn't you?" "Umm. No?" "You should listen more" she then held both of my hands. In the sunset she looked amazing her hazel eyes began to show specks of green and blue.

"Part of my job is to show you your abilities. I can do some of the things you can do be you can do them way more powerful. Poseidon gave me this ability so I can stand out from my sisters also so I can teach you. Are you ready?" "I guess." "Great. Close your eyes" "Wait why?" "Just do it Perseus" I closed my eyes and her voice came down to a whisper. "At this moment you just want to listen to me. Drown out anything that isn't my voice" it was a little harder with my ADHD but I managed to do it. "now listen to the waves and drown out anything that isn't my or the waves" I listened I could hear the calm rippling of the lake. "Good now try to listen beneath the waves" I did. I could hear the little chattering of fish some saying hello and everything. It was really cool "How'd you do that?" "I didn't do anything. You did" "but how did you here that lobster so far away" "years of practice, I guess. I mean my best friend is a dolphin—" "What?!" "Never mind. We should head back" she took the bucket I was carrying out of my hand and filled it with water.

**Lyric's POV**

We were walking back. Laughing and talking, after a while I got bored so I started playing with the water. I willed it to move around my fingers to my wrist. It wrapped around my wrist like a bracelet then I made it freeze so it looked like a crystal bracelet. It was freezing but it was so pretty I left it on. "Wow" I hear Percy say beside me "What?" "Well how'd you do that?" "Baby steps, Jackson, Baby steps"


End file.
